Ma fille, mon avenir
by MaRiNe21
Summary: Encore une fois je me suis laissée emporter par cet univers. Résumé: On a tous nos secrets, quel est celui de Bella? Ses nouveaux amis vont chercher à le découvrir. A quel prix?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi. Cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours alors je me suis laissée tenter._

_Si ça vous plait et si vous voulez que je la continue dites le moi. Et puis je vais essayer de continuer au plus vite mes autres fics._

_Bye  
_

* * *

**POV Bella:**

J'étais assise dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir qui étaient positionnées tout autour de la pièce depuis maintenant cinq minutes et je commençais à me tordre les mains, signe de la grande nervosité qui m'habitait. Il était 8h et j'attendais que la secrétaire _(qui jouait au solitaire pas très discrètement)_ m'autorise à entrer dans le bureau du doyen de l'université. J'avais obtenu ce rendez-vous au dernier moment et je ne savais pas encore si c'était une bonne idée ou non, tellement de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête à cet instant. Je n'entendais même plus le tic tac régulier de l'horloge, je préférais m'enfoncer dans mes pensées plutôt que d'analyser ce qu'était devenue ma vie dernièrement.

- Mademoiselle? Le doyen est prêt à vous recevoir.

Je relevais les yeux vers la secrétaire et j'hochais brièvement la tête dans sa direction. Celle-ci n'avait pas l'air très aimable et j'avais passé l'âge d'être polie avec les inconnus et puis je n'en avait plus vraiment l'envie. Après avoir pris une dernière inspiration, j'ouvris la porte et je m'avançais pour me retrouver devant le bureau de l'homme le plus frêle que j'avais jamais vu. Je l'imaginais même se briser après lui avoir donné un coup d'épaule et cette scène aussi bizarre soit elle, me rassura un peu. Il m'indiqua d'un geste de m'assoir puis il continua de feuilleter ce que je supposais être mon dossier. J'en profitais pour le regardait plus minutieusement, tout d'abord, il avait une impressionnante masse de cheveux, c'était vraiment perturbant au vu de sa taille. Il portait de simple lunette et sa bouche se pinçait régulièrement durant sa lecture. Bon ou mauvais signe je n'en avais aucune idée. Il releva enfin la tête pour me transpercer du regard, il semblait lui aussi en pleine réflexion.

- Mademoiselle Swan, j'aurais deux ou trois questions à vous poser.

J'hochais encore une fois simplement la tête, je savais que je devais être honnête si je voulais avoir une chance d'être acceptée en cours d'année.

- Bien. Je vois dans ce dossier des résultats très satisfaisants, vous avez obtenu votre diplôme avec mention bien et pourtant vous ne vous êtes inscrites nulle part pour la rentrée. J'aimerais donc savoir ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis 4 mois après?

- Je pense que je n'avais pas d'aspiration particulière à ce moment là, monsieur. Et puis je suis sur que vous l'avez dans mon dossier mais les choses se sont compliqués à ce moment là.

Je ne voulais pas m'étendre dans les détails avec lui comme avec personne d'autre. Cette vie qui était la mienne avant n'appartenait qu'à moi et j'étais déjà assez contrariée de savoir qu'il avait connaissance d'un infime partie de celle-ci.

- Oui, il y a une note à ce sujet mais je ne vous demanderais rien là-dessus car je suis sur qu'il n'affectera en rien votre travail. Bien, les examens du premier semestre viennent de se terminer donc vous pourrez commencer tout de suite les cours du second. Si vous avez la moindre questions, adressez-vous à Mademoiselle Cullen, vous ne pourrez pas la rater j'en suis sur.

- Je vous remercie, monsieur.

Je me levais et je quittais le plus rapidement possible ce bureau ainsi que ce bâtiment. Je s'adossais au mur le plus proche, mon cœur suivait un rythme effréné et je n'étais pas certaine d'arriver à me calmer.

- Hey, tu vas bien? Me demanda une petite voix fluette.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, je relevais la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec deux tops models et pourtant toutes les deux étaient complètement différentes.

- Alice, je crois qu'on vient de la perdre, tu penses que je dois la gifler? Questionna la plus grande blonde, jamais imaginée sur Terre.

Je continuais de tourner mon visage vers l'une ou l'autre mais je n'arrivais pas encore à formuler une phrase cohérente.

- Non, laisse lui encore 3 minutes. Je suis sur qu'elle est juste angoissée et que ca va bientôt passer. Tiens regarde, elle commence déjà à sourire.

- Je rêve ou tu viens de proposer de ma gifler? Demandais-je en me tournant vers la blonde.

Celle-ci secoua les épaules, me faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas important, même si je n'étais pas de son avis, je me tournais vers la petite brune, qui avait l'air d'avoir un sourire collé en permanence sur le visage.

- Laissez moi deviner. Laquelle de vous deux est Mademoiselle Cullen?

Rapide comme l'éclair, je vis la brune lever la main, et elle commençait même à sautiller, de loin on aurait pu l'imaginer en train de danser sur de la musique techno.

- C'est moi et tu peux m'appeler Alice. Tu sors du bureau du directeur? Donc tu es nouvelle? Tu habites où? Nous, on habite au même étage d'un grand immeuble avec mes frères, Rosalie, ici présente et son frère. Tu devrais venir le visiter. Tu veux venir maintenant?

Elle avait parlé sans paraître le moins du moins du monde essouffler, je me tournais vers la dite Rosalie qui me donna un petit sourire de compassion.

- Alice je pense que tu devrais arrêter le café ou je ne sais quel excitant et ensuite je en pense pas venir visiter votre appartement pour l'instant, je dois encore préparer pas mal de chose pour la rentrée mais je suis qu'on se retrouvera à ce moment.

- Bien mais alors dis moi juste comment tu t'appelles? Quel âge tu as? Où tu vis? Si tu as un copain? Et ton numéro de téléphone pour qu'on se revoit avant la rentrée?

Elle me fixait maintenant du regard et elle semblait très sérieuse en attendant mes réponses alors que moi j'étais encore en train de me demander si je devais en rire ou en pleurer.

- Tu devrais répondre. Me chuchota Rosalie alors que je voyais Alice taper du pied nerveusement.

Je supposais que la patience ne faisait pas partie de son caractère.

- Je m'appelle Bella Swan, je viens d'avoir 19 ans, je me suis trouvée un petit appartement pas très loin d'ici et enfin je suis célibataire. Pour ce qui est de mon numéro de téléphone, ca va être compliqué car je n'ai pas de ligne fixe et encore de portable donc je suppose qu'on se verra sur la campus comme prévu. Bonne après midi les filles.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de m'arrêter, je m'éloignais rapidement en leur adressant un dernier geste de la main. Cette conversation m'avait aidé à me calmer mais maintenant je me torturais l'esprit en me demandant si je n'avais pas été trop brusque avec elles. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de tenir de longue discussion avec les gens donc j'étais un peu perdue sur l'attitude que je devais avoir. Je me retrouvais enfin devant mon appartenant et c'est le cœur enfin léger que j'ouvris la porte, une tornade de boucle brune se jeta dans mes jambes et c'est difficilement que je réussis à fermer celle-ci.

- Maman! Maman! Tu m'as manqué ce matin. Avec miss Angela, on a fait des gâteaux pour le petit déjeuner, tu en veux? Me demanda la plus intenable des petites filles.

Je me tournais vers Angela qui m'adressa un signe de la main avant de s'éclipser, je n'eus que de lui adresser un simple merci avant que la porte ne se referme.

- Maman, tu m'écoutes. Tu vois je ne voulais pas manger de céréales ce matin alors j'ai demandé à Miss Angela si on pouvait faire de la cuisine et elle a dit oui. Alors on a commencé par faire un gâteau au chocolat mais on avait pas assez de chocolat alors on a ajouté du cacao en poudre mais c'était plus assez liquide. Alors à la fin on a décidé d'ajouter du lait et tu sais quoi et ben il est super bon et c'est moi qui l'ai fait, comme une grande. Dis tu es contente?

- Bien sur que je suis contente. Tu viens de préparer le plus merveilleux des petits déjeuner toute seule alors on se dépêcher de se mettre à table puis on ira se promener un peu.

- Oui, je pourrais emmener Caroll?

J'hochais la tête, un énorme sourire venait d'élire domicile sur mon visage et c'est encore une fois chamboulée par ma fille que l'on s'installa pour déguster ce délicieux gâteau. Je venais d'avaler ma première bouchée et ma première pensée fut d' aller courir jusqu'à la poubelle pou recracher ce que je venais d'avaler. Je me tournais vers ma fille, qui elle finissait tranquillement sa part et qui tendait par moment sa cuillère à sa poupée. Je me repenchais sur ma part puis dans le doute, je tentais une deuxième cuillérée mais c'était franchement impossible d'avaler ça.

- Ma chérie, tu le trouves comment ton gâteau?

- Délicieux, tu en veux une autre part? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que Miss Angela et toi, vous avez mis dedans?

- Bien sur. Alors de la farine, c'est le plus important, du beurre aussi je crois enfin l'espèce de pot où il y a écrit beurre dessus puis du chocolat du cacao et un peu de sucre mais pas trop car Angela m'a dit qu'elle faisait un régime mais chut, c'est un secret.

Je me levais sous son regard étonné puis je l'emmenais avec moi jusqu'au frigidaire et je lui demandais de me montrer quel pot, elle avait prit pour le beurre. Lorsqu'enfin elle me le montra, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'étouffer de rire, elle fronçait les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

- Carlie, je suis que ton gâteau est délicieux mais à mon avis il serait encore meilleurs avec du beurre et non du beurre de cacahuète dedans. Dis-je en lui caressant doucement la joue.

- Caroll, elle a adoré donc ca veut dire qu'il est très bon d'abord.

Si elle devenait aussi têtue que moi, j'étais mal barrée.

- Et puis si tu ne me crois pas on va aller demander aux voisins. Dit-elle en posant sa poupée sur sa chaise et en prenant dans ses petites mains l'assiette avec le gâteau.

Je lui ouvris la porte et comme par hasard quelqu'un passait par le couloir à ce moment là, j'étais maudite à tous les coups.

- Monsieur? Oui, s'il vous plait.

Celui-ci s'agenouilla en face d'elle après m'avoir donné un léger coup d'œil perplexe puis il lui adressa un sourire à faire tomber les filles. C'était certain qu'il en avait usé des millions de fois de celui-là. Il était imposant, ses cheveux étaient rasés et il semblait être taillé pour aller dans une salle de sport trois fois par semaine.

- J'ai fait un gâteau ce matin mais ma maman et Caroll ne sont pas d'accord pour dire si il est bon ou non alors je voulais avoir votre avis. Lui demanda-t-elle avec son magnifique sourire en coin.

Je ne savais pas très bien d'où elle le sortait celui-là mais en tout cas il fonctionnait à tous les coups et je ne fus pas étonnée de voir notre voisin cligner plusieurs fois des yeux en fixant alternativement ma fille et son gâteau.

- Donc en fait je fois décider qui de ta maman ou de Caroll à raison?

Elle hocha la tête alors que je lui tendais une fourchette.

- Bien dans ce cas je me dévoue pour la cause.

Il prit une grosse part qu'il avala rapidement ainsi qu'une autre, il ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter.

- Emmett, tu te dépêches on t'attend en bas depuis 10 minutes.

Un autre jeune homme blond venait d'arrêter et je ne pus m'empêcher de les imaginer avec Alice et Rosalie, sans savoir pourquoi.

- Alors dis tu en penses quoi? Demanda Carlie en lui tirant sur la manche.

- Tu sais quoi petit pain d'épice, il est drôlement délicieux ce gâteau et je suis même dans l'obligation de te demander de m'inviter pour la prochaine fournée.

Ma fille se tourna vers moi et elle m'adressa un long regarde qui semblait dire _« Tu vois je te l'avais bien dit »._

- Emmett?

Le blond venait de taper dans son épaule pour attirer son attention, je me sentais mal à l'aise sous son regard, il semblait nous détailler ma fille et moi et j'avais la désagréable impression, qu'il pouvait lire tous nos secrets.

- Jasper, je te présente nos adorables voisines alors voici Carlie si j'ai bien compris et sa maman…

- Bella. Dis je en lui tendant la main pour le saluer.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer Mesdemoiselles. Emmett, on doit y aller. Edward nous attend dans la voiture et tu peux être sur qu'il te passer un savon pour ton retard. Selon lui tu es pire qu'une fille pour te prépare et pour te dire la vérité, je commence à avoir aussi des doutes.

- Crétin. J'aidais cette jeune fille à décider si son gâteau était bon ou non. Maintenant que c'est chose faite nous pouvons y aller. A bientôt petit pain d'épice, Bella.

Ils nous saluèrent rapidement alors que Carlie et moi nous retournions dans notre appartement, je venais de faire plus de rencontre en une heure qu'en 19 ans d'existence. Après ça, elle s'installa dans le salon et elle commença à colorier ou enfin elle essayait de colorier, ce n'était pas encore du grand art. Je m'installais à côté d'elle dans la canapé et je laissais enfin mes pensées m'envahirent, tellement de choses s'étaient produites en si peu de temps.

Carlie venait d'avoir cinq ans et elle semblait avoir oublié le passé, je ne savais pas encore si c'était une bonne chose ou non quant à moi, je tentais par tous les moyens de m'accrocher à cette nouvelle vie. Je ne savais pas encore ce que l'avenir me réservait mais définitivement prête à l'affronter et puis de toute façon, ça avait été mon choix d'élever alors maintenant je me devais d'être à la hauteur. Pour elle, ma fille, ma sœur, tellement de choses pour une si petite fille.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà! Je me suis dépêchée vu que je pars dem.**

**A la semaine pro**

**Merci à Onja pour sa review. Jspr que cette suite te plaira. A bientot**

**Et Alicia tu auras quelques réponses dans ce chapitre sinon il faudra attendre le dénouement de la semaine pro:) Merci pour ta review et à bientot.  
**

* * *

POV Bella:

- Carlie, dépêches toi ma puce. Je dois encore préparer le diner à notre retour donc si tu veux regarder toutes les animations, on doit y aller. Criais-je pour le énième fois depuis 10 minutes.

Elle était partie dans sa chambre au moment où je lui avais dit qu'on devait se préparer pour sortir et elle n'était pas ressortie depuis. Je frappais doucement à sa porte avant d'entrer, je la cherchais du regard avant de m'apercevoir qu'elle était assise dans un coin, la tête sur ses genoux. Je me rapprochais pour m'installer à côté d'elle, je pris sa petite main dans la mienne alors qu'elle relevait la tête. Elle semblait au bord des larmes et je ne comprenais pas ce qui c'était passé depuis notre promenade dans le parc.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas ma vraie maman? Tu ne m'aimes pas assez? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

J'avais ma réponse, elle n'avait pas oublié le passé et celui-ci continuait tout comme moi de la hanter.

- Je te considère comme mon bébé depuis que tu es née et puis les circonstances qui font que je suis devenue te mère ne change rien sur l'amour que je te porte. Sans toi je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui donc tu ne dois pas penser une seule seconde que je ne veux pas de toi. Il s'est produit quelque chose au parc pour que tu penses à ça? Demandais-je curieuse de savoir ce qui s'était passé dans sa petite tête.

- Deux petites filles ont dit que tu ne pouvais pas être ma maman car tu étais trop jeune et que tu avais été obligé de t'occuper de moi car je n'avais pas de maman. Mais je sais que j'avais une maman sauf qu'elle ne m'aimait pas comme toi tu m'aimes alors je préfère que ce soit toi ma maman et pas elle, plus jamais.

Je la soulevais pour la mettre sur mes genoux, mes bras sur son petit torse et je posais mon menton sur la haut de sa tête.

- Je suis ta maman, c'est ce que me dit mon cœur et c'est la vérité donc je ne veux pas que tu penses comme ça, d'accord? Et puis il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu la revois, aujourd'hui c'est juste toi et moi et c'est mieux ainsi.

Elle hocha la tête, et elle commença à sucer son pouce, elle semblait épuisée par tout ça et je ne savais pas si je devais remettre à un autre jour notre sortie. Je fus sortie de mes pensées par de légers coups donnés à la porte, je pris Carlie dans mes bras alors que celle-ci s'accrochait au col de mon tee-shirt avec sa petite main. J'imaginais qu'un de mes nouveaux voisins venaient me souhaiter la bienvenue mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque sur le pas de ma porte, je découvris non pas un voisin mais cinq et pas n'importe lesquels en plus.

- Alice, Rosalie si je m'attendais à vous revoir aujourd'hui.

- Hey mais c'est le petit pain d'épice, comment il va depuis tout à l'heure? Demanda Emmett en se rapprochant de Carlie.

Celle-ci lui donna un bref sourire avant de plonger sa tête dans mon cou, je frottais son dos sachant que ça la calmerait. Je regardais mes nouveaux invités, il y avait Alice, Rosalie et Emmett et à leurs côtés se trouvaient le blond de tout à l'heure, qui était presque aussi grand qu'Emmett mais il avait une carrure beaucoup plus fine que celui-ci. Le dernier était brun avec des reflets plus clairs, et lui par contre entretenait une coupe de cheveux beaucoup plus rebelle que les deux autres, et je n'étais pas certaine de savoir si il le faisait exprès ou non.

- Emmett, nous racontait il y a un instant sa rencontre avec nos nouvelles voisines et devine qui c'est? Demanda Alice avec un sourire beaucoup trop ravi à mon goût.

- Laisse moi deviner. Il a rencontré un petit pain d'épice qui fait de délicieux gâteau au chocolat et sa tyrannique de mère qui n'apprécie pas à sa juste valeur son talent.

- Gagné. Tu es forte au devinette dis donc. On peut rentrer cinq minutes, il faut qu'on fasse connaissance avant la rentrée quand même et puis maintenant qu'on est voisine on va pouvoir faire des soirées pyjamas, et bien sur les enfants sont acceptés.

Je sentis Carlie sourire dans mon cou, et c'est plus sereine que je remerciais Alice de sa proposition puis je les laissais entrer dans mon petit appartement. On s'installa au tour de la table basse, il n'était pas encore très tard alors je proposais à Carlie d'aller chercher son gâteau pour le faire goûter à nos invités, j'eus le temps de remarquer certaines grimaces. Je leur adressais un sourire encourageant alors que celle-ci partait en courant vers la cuisine.

- Tenez, vous allez voir il est délicieux. Caroll elle en demande toujours plus et puis vous allez voir il est pas du tout sucré. Déclara-t-elle en posant l'assiette sur la table puis elle repartit vers la cuisine pour chercher des couverts.

- Pas du tout sucré. Dis-je en m'installant confortablement dans le fond du canapé.

Une fois les couverts ramenés, elle les donna puis elle se posa à côté de moi avec son pouce dans la bouche. On pouvait les voir hésiter, seul Emmett s'était lancé à l'assaut du défi. Les deux autres garçons tentèrent leur chance, mais rapidement une grimace de dégoût apparut et je dus me mordre l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas rigoler. Les filles ne semblaient pas pressées de le manger et j'allais devoir le faire remarquer à Carlie lorsque Jasper me prit de court.

- Les filles, il est délicieux, une simple bouchée ne vous tuera pas quand même, quoique. Alice ouvre grand. Dit il alors que celle-ci voulait à tout prix garder sa bouche fermée.

Enfin après cinq laborieuses tentatives, il réussit à lui faire avaler le gâteau mais en moins de temps qu'il faut le dire celle-ci se jeta sur son verre d'eau et l'avala d'une traite. Rosalie fut la plus discrète et je l'en remerciais car pour le coup on avait pas été très adulte.

- Tu vois maman, je vais pouvoir en faire plus souvent des gâteaux et je vais en faire de toute sorte et j'en donnerais un à chacun de nos voisins. J'ai le droit?

- Bien sur. Je t'aiderais si tu veux à les transporter. Dis je avec un sourire.

Alice me fusilla du regard alors que les autres semblaient blasés, seul Emmett paressait accorder du crédit au talent de ma fille.

- Bella on peut jouer au jeu des questions réponses. Comme ça on se connaitra mieux et puis c'est plus rapide et plus amusant. Donc la règle simple et unique est qu'on pose une question à laquelle on doit répondre honnêtement à n'importe qui. Voilà, je commence pour vous montrer.

- Trop aimable. Chuchota Edward qui semblait tout aussi heureux que moi de jouer.

- Alors Carlie, c'est ça? Qui est Caroll? Emmett n'a pas arrêté de vanter les louanges de cette Caroll qui aimait autant que lui ton gâteau.

- Ba Caroll c'est ma poupée. Tu sais c'est écrit sur la boîte comme ça on peut pas lui donner un autre prénom qui n'est pas le sien vu que le sien c'est Caroll.

Tout le monde la regardait avec de grand yeux, et je commençais à rigoler dans mon coin, il fallait avouer que le charabia continue et la vitesse à laquelle elle le disait pouvait être incompréhensible.

- A moi donc. Dit elle en levant sa petite main en l'air. Je vais poser ma question à …toi monsieur j'ai pas de brosse pour me coiffer le matin. En plus ma maman elle dit toujours qu'il faut se brosser les cheveux le matins sinon on va avoir des nœuds et après ils resteront emmêlés pour toute le vie et moi je n'aime pas ça.

- Il s'appelle Edward. Demande lui son prénom avant de le désigner, ma chérie. Dis-je étant légèrement embarrassée par l'honnêteté de ma fille.

Cependant celui-ci ne sembla pas gêné car il m'adressa un sourire éblouissant et bizarrement il ne me fit pas le même effet que celui d'Emmett.

- Bien, Monsieur Edward, j'aimerais savoir qui t'a volé ton peigne? Demanda-t-elle sérieusement alors qu'on éclatait tous de rire devant la mine déconfite d'Edward.

- Pour te dire la vérité, mes cheveux sont un vrai casse tête, un matin ils font la tête et le lendemain, ils semblent en pleine forme alors j'ai juste arrêté de vouloir leur faire prendre telle ou telle forme et tu peux m'appeler Edward.

- Merci. Maman, est-ce que je peux avoir les même cheveux que lui? Moi aussi je veux arrêter de les coiffer et puis c'est beaucoup plus cool. Dit elle le plus naturellement du monde alors que j'entendais les autres rigoler.

- Je suis désolée de te dire ça mais il est trop tard pour changer de cheveux mais je suis sur qu'on va trouver une idée pour rendre tes cheveux beaucoup plus _cool._

Je me demandais qui avait bien pu lui mettre ce mot dans la bouche.

- Je peux le faire. Tu verras tu vas devenir une véritable petite princesse et puis comme ça on pourra te trouver un beau prince.

Carlie se mit à rougir, elle cacha son visage dans mon bras et j'en profitais pour lui caresser les cheveux.

- Bon alors c'est à moi. Bella, d'où viens tu? Me demanda Edward en me fixant du regard.

Ma fille avait raison il était plus cool et je pouvais même ajouter plus sexy avec ses cheveux, j'avais envie de passer mes doigts dedans comme dans ceux de mon ange.

- Je viens d'une petite ville qui s'appelle Forks, ville où la probabilité de croiser une personne âgée est beaucoup plus élevée que n'importe où ailleurs. Rosalie, prépares toi pour la question. As-tu été un top model dans une vie antérieure?

- Non, Bella mais si tu veux on pourra s'inscrire toutes les trois pour tester notre potentiel de séduction.

J'entendis les garçons grogner et on commença à rire avec les filles, elles semblaient les manipuler à la perfection. Alice était installée sur les genoux de Jasper alors que celui-ci lui embrassait le cou de temps en temps quant à Rosalie, elle était assise à côté d'Emmett qui avait passé un bras par-dessus ses épaules. Ces deux couples paraissaient en parfaites harmonie mais en même je me demandais à quoi pouvait ressembler leur vie tous ensemble.

- J'aurais une question pour Edward, si ça ne dérange personne? Bien je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait de vivre avec deux couples?

- C'est l'horreur si tu veux tout savoir. Ils passent leur temps à se tripoter et à s'embrasser n'importe où. C'est pire qu'un bordel à la maison. Dit il avec une moue de petit garçon blessé.

- Maman, c'est quoi un bordel?

- Il faut que tu demandes à Edward la définition ma chérie. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas le voir pour lui demander? Déclarais-je en la poussant légèrement dans le dos pour qu'elle se rapproche de lui.

Il me fixa étrangement durant quelques instants avant que ma fille ne lui tapote le genou puis il se détourna pour la regarder. Il se mit à lui sourire et il l'a prit sur lui comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. D'un coup je me sentis oppressée et c'est légèrement désorientée que j'allais dans la salle de bain pour m'asperger un peu le visage.

- Bella, tu es sur que tu vas bien? Me demanda Alice pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est une bonne journée et je suis un peu chamboulée par tout ce qui arrive mais ça va aller. Est-ce que ça vous dit de diner à la maison? On pourrait commander des pizzas? Dis-je pour faire diversion.

Elle m'adressa un énorme sourire puis elle m'envoya un léger coup d'épaule avant de se tourner vers le salon. _« Je mériterais une statue pour mes diversions réussies »._

- EMMETT! Pizza maintenant! Cria-t-elle sans se soucier de mes tympans.

- CA MARCHE! J'APPELLE LE LIVREUR! Hurla-t-il en retour, le plus naturellement du monde.

Alice m'attrapa le bras et on retourna toutes les deux dans le salon comme si nous étions de vieilles amies. Carlie était toujours installée sur les genoux d'Edward alors qu'Emmett et Jasper semblaient maintenant lancés dans un combat sur celui qui pourrait manger le plus de pizza. Je m'affalais sur la canapé, un sourire flottait sur mes lèvres alors que j'observais paisiblement ce qui se produisait dans mon salon. Alice et Rose tentaient de soutenir leurs hommes, Jasper soutenait qu'il pourrait manger trois pizzas entières contre l'ogre Emmett qui en avait commandé quatre. Si j'avais bien compris la règle du jeu, celui qui en mangerait le plus par rapport au nombre promis, aurait les pleins pouvoirs sur le couple de perdant. Enfin bref c'était devenu un vrai chantier et je m'attendais vraiment au pire lorsque les pizzas arriveraient.

Cependant tout se passa plutôt calmement, Carlie revint s'installer à côté de moi pour manger sa pizza et Edward en profita pour se mettre dans la canapé vu que les filles étaient plongées jusqu'au cou dans leur rôle de cheerleader. A la fin, le vainqueur se révéla être Jasper, Alice se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche et c'est à peine si ils réussirent à ouvrir la porte pour remonter chez eux. Emmett pleurnichait dans son coin tandis que Rose se plaignait de sa faiblesse d'homme et enfin Carlie s'était endormie entre Edward et moi. On avait passé la soirée à discuter tous les deux de tout et de rien, j'avais ainsi appris qu'on serait tous les six dans la même fac, qu'ils passaient tous depuis un an leur dimanche chez ses parents et qu'il trouvait Carlie adorable.

Après toutes ses péripéties, tout le monde se retira enfin pour aller se coucher et c'est la tête enfin vide de tout doutes ou questions que je m'écroulais sur mon oreiller après avoir border Carlie.

**_LE LENDEMAIN_**

Je me réveillée doucement en sentant la lumière du jour filtrer à travers mes volets, je préférais me réveiller de cette manière plutôt que d'entendre le cri strident de mon réveil. Il était 9h, je passais rapidement par la salle de bain pour être un peu plus réveillée avant de me retrouver devant la chambre de Carlie, celle-ci dormait encore, je m'adossais à sa porte quelques instants pour profiter de ces moments paisibles. Elle était en travers du lit, elle avait sans doute beaucoup bougé cette nuit car elle était complètement enroulé dans sa couette, seul son petit bout de nez parvenait à apparaître.

- Carlie, debout ma chérie. On a beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui et puis on doit toujours aller les automates ce soir. Chuchotais-je en espérant la réveiller.

Elle avait un vrai sommeil de plomb et chaque matin c'était le même problème pour la réveiller, la plupart du temps elle accrochait ses bras autour de mon cou puis je l'emmenait jusque dans la cuisine mais certains jours, elle grognait puis se levait sans me voir. J'étais maintenant habituée et puis je réagissais à peu près de la même manière le matin, il y avait les bonnes heures pour lesquelles j'acceptais d'être réveillée.

- Maman? J'ai rêvé qu'on faisait une grande fête pour mon anniversaire. Dis tu crois que c'est possible? Demanda-t-elle le plus innocemment possible.

- On va essayer de voir ça ma puce. Déjà on va commencer par petit déjeuner, se laver puis par faire des courses pour la rentrée, c'est le plus important aujourd'hui.

Je l'a prit dans mes bras et on alla préparer tout ce qu'il fallait pour le petit déjeuner. On prit ensuite notre douche et c'est seulement vers 11h que je réussis à claquer la porte, un vrai parcours du combattant. Par contre la journée se passa sans encombre, on déjeuna toutes les deux dans une pizzeria puis on alla jouer dans un parc seulement cette fois ci, elle n'alla pas s'amuser avec les autres petits enfants et pour terminer nous avions vu les automates. C'est épuisées mais satisfaites qu'on rentra à la maison vers 19h, nous traversions le hall de l'immeuble lorsqu'on découvrit Edward assis sur les marches.

- Hey les filles. Comment était votre journée? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire alors qu'il se levait pour se rapprocher de nous.

- Super cool. Avec maman, on a acheté pleins de boutiques puis on a vu les automates vivants et c'était encore plus super cool.

Je secouais la tête en signe d'impuissance face au nouveau langage de ma puce mais bon j'allais devoir commencer à m'y habituer. Elle avait été tellement enthousiaste toute la journée que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui sourire ou de la taquiner.

- On a fait quelques achats pour la rentrée car Carlie commence à aller au jardin d'enfants la semaine prochaine et elle grandit tellement vite que je n'ai pas le temps de faire face. Et je lui avais promis de faire un saut pour voir les automates donc voilà c'est chose faite. Ca fait longtemps que tu es assis dans les escaliers?

On venait d'arriver devant la porte de notre appartement et Edward ne semblait pas presser de rentrer chez lui ou de partir.

- J'ai laissé mes clés dans l'appartement donc je dois attendre qu'un de mes gentils colocataires daignent bien rentrer sinon je suis bloqué dehors toute la nuit. Dit-il avec une moue de petit enfant.

- Maman, on peut pas le laisser dehors quand même. Il va attraper froid. Tu sais comme Caroll la semaine dernière et elle était vraiment pas bien.

Elle venait d'adopter en clin d'œil la moue suppliante d'Edward et je savais d'ores et déjà que tous les deux allaient très bien s'entendre pour me rendre folle.

- Je ne suis pas assez cruelle pour laisser un homme seul dans un couloir. Il pourrait arriver tellement chose.

Je les laissais passer devant moi avant de refermer la porte et on s'installa tous dans le salon.

- Tu sais quand ils vont rentrer? Demandais-je peu certaine de la marche à suivre.

Il grimaça puis il jeta un regard à Carlie qui l'encouragea à parler en lui donnant un coup de coude. _« Dites j'ai loupé une étape là mais depuis quand ma fille de cinq parle par télépathie avec notre voisin ». _Quoiqu'il en soit il prit une grande inspiration mais je ne savais pas encore à quoi me préparer.

- En fait Emmett et Rose sont partis en amoureux jusqu'à la fin de la semaine donc je ne peux rien attendre d'eux et pour Jasper et Alice, je n'ai aucune idée d'où ils sont car ils ne m'ont pas encore répondu mais je suis certain qu'ils vont bientôt rentrer.

Bon j'allais devoir faire à manger pour trois, ça ne devait pas être beaucoup plus compliqué que pour deux, non?

- Dans ce cas, je vais commencer à préparer le diner, vous deux vous mettrez la table tout à l'heure. En attendant tu peux aller jour ou essayer tes nouveaux habits si tu veux. Dis-je sachant très bien qu'elle attendait ce moment depuis tout à l'heure.

- C'EST COOL. Monsieur Edward tu ne bouges pas, je reviens tout de suite et tu me donneras ton avis. Cria-t-elle de sa petite voix aigue.

Elle essayait d'aller le plus vite possible jusqu'à sa chambre mais elle était quelques peu ralentie par les nombreux paquets qu'elle portait. Edward me suivit jusque dans la cuisine pour savoir si il pouvait m'aider mais je n'avais pas encore trouvé ce que j'allais leur faire ce soir. Je nous servis une bière fraiche et c'est naturellement qu'on s'entraida pour préparer des tagliatelles carbonaras et elles allaient être un peu arrangées par nos envies.

- Regardez! Regardez! Je ressemble à quoi? Demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

- A une tulipe dans un champ de tournesol. Répondit Edward le plus sérieusement.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma fille avant de me mettre à rigoler, c'était bien un mec pour dire ce genre de truc, il ne pouvait juste lui dire qu'elle était jolie ou resplendissante. Non. Il fallait qu'il fasse un truc très poétique et en plus il n'avait pas cherché bien loin car sur sa robe il y avait plein de tournesol. Je lui donnais un coup de coude pour l'inciter à donner plus d'arguments mais il semblait perdu et c'est encore hilare que je tentais de l'aider.

- Mon cœur, elle te va très bien. Je suis sur qu'elle sera parfaite pour la rentrée et avec tes nouvelles sandales, tu seras magnifique.

Elle se rapprocha de moi pour me chuchoter un merci puis elle se tourna vers Edward qu'elle fixa d'un œil sévère avant de se détourner pour retourner dans sa chambre.

- Je rêve ou ta fille vient de me snober? Demanda-t-il légèrement dérouté mais avec un sourire.

- Et non, tu viens d'assister au légendaire caractère des Swan. Un conseil, ne nous contrarie jamais. Dis-je avec un sourire.

Il me fixa un instant avant de reporter son attention sur sa bière, il semblait plonger dans ses pensées alors que moi-même je commençais à être perturbée par cette proximité. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'expérience avec les garçons et les sensations que je ressentais en sa présence était vraiment nouvelle donc j'étais un peu perdue avec tout ça. On termina de préparer le diner, il coupa des champignons et surveilla la cuisson des lardons alors que je m'occupais des pâtes ainsi que de l'entrée. On s'installa à table vers 20h et je pouvais dire vu ce qu'il restait dans les plats à la fin du repas que tout le monde avait apprécié. Ensuite j'allais aider Carlie à se brosser les dents et je la mis au lit sous ses protestations vers 21h, elle était encore surexcitée et il avait presque fallut que je l'attache pour qu'elle reste en place. Cependant après une histoire lut par Edward, elle s'effondra enfin sur son oreiller et n'ayant toujours pas de nouvelle de Jasper et d'Alice, on retourna tous les deux s'assoir sur le canapé.

- Alors tu la mets toute la semaine au jardin d'enfant ou seulement quelques jours par semaine? Me demanda-t-il.

Il semblait vraiment curieux et c'est plus détendue qu'on commença à parler de nos vies respectives.

- Seulement deux après midi et une journée entière par semaine. Le doyen a été assez sympa et j'ai pu faire en sorte de tout regrouper selon mes souhaits. Et toi sinon vous vous vous êtes toujours aussi bien entendus tous les cinq?

- On se connait depuis qu'on est gosse alors c'est presque collé qu'on a grandit ensemble mais finalement à l'adolescence Emmett a sauté sur Rosalie puis Jasper c'est aussi lancé cependant il a eu une approche plus douce avec ma sœur.

Il semblait se replonger dans ses souvenirs et je voyais un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres, il aimait vraiment sa famille et sans m'en rendre compte, je sentis mes larmes couler.

- Bella? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu vas bien? Me demanda-t-il, inquiet de me voir pleurer.

- Je suis désolée, c'est idiot. Je vous connais tous depuis hier et pourtant vous vous souciez de savoir si je vais bien et puis vous semblez tellement soudés tous les cinq. J'aurai aimé avoir une famille comme la votre même si je sais qu'il est trop tard maintenant.

J'essayais de sécher mes larmes mais elles continuaient de couler en abondance et je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? Tu as 19 ans, tu es une femme magnifique avec une fille merveilleuse et je peux te dire que tu as la vie devant toi pour avoir la famille dont tu rêves. Et je parle en mon nom mais je me suis déjà attaché à vous deux et je pense que c'est pareil pour tout le monde alors dis toi qu'on est ta nouvelle famille.

Il tenait mon menton avec son doigt pour me forcer à le regarder, il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait ou en tout cas je l'espérais de tout mon cœur, c'était un peu mon rêve, celui qui ne pourrait jamais se réaliser. Je lui soufflais un merci alors que je séchais mes yeux et avant d'avoir pu parler d'autre chose, de légers coups furent frappés à la porte. Je me levais ainsi qu'Edward et on alla ouvrir.

- J'espère que tu t'es bien tenu avec Bella car sinon ça mal aller pour toi. Menaça Alice sans lui laisser le temps de dire quelque chose.

- Bonsoir. Je vais bien je te remercier et puis j'ai passé une très bonne journée et toi? Soupira-t-il sans cacher son exaspération.

Je me retins de rire et c'est presque à contre cœur que je le laissais repartir avec sa sœur, j'avais aimé cette soirée et j'aurai aimé qu'elle ne se termine jamais. Il m'embrassa sur la joue avant de me souffler un merci pour la soirée et je refermais doucement la porte derrière lui.

**_LA RENTREE_**

- CARLIE! Tu viens ici tout de suite. Je te préviens, si je viens te chercher, ca va mal aller pour toi. Hurlais-je pour la dixième fois.

Cela faisait à peine 30min qu'on était debout et pourtant j'étais déjà épuisée. Depuis le réveil, Carlie boudait car elle ne voulait plus aller au jardin d'enfant, elle ne voulait pas se faire des amis et elle ne voulait surtout pas me quitter. Enfin bref, c'était la panique dans l'appartement et je ne savais plus comment gérer le problème même si je savais que crier n'allait pas arranger les choses. J'allais dans sa chambre avec son manteau à la main et je m'asseyais à côté d'elle, elle avait sa poupée serrée contre elle et elle ne me regardait pas.

- Carlie, ma puce. C'est la seule fois de la semaine où tu vas y passer la journée et ce soir quand je viendrais te chercher, on ira manger une glace et se promener un peu si tu veux.

Elle continuait de renifler mais je pouvais voir qu'elle était moins désespérée qu'il y a cinq minutes.

- Est-ce que monsieur Edward pourra venir? Chuchota-t-elle.

- Je vais lui demander tout à l'heure mais je suis qu'il sera ravi de manger une glace avec nous.

Elle hocha la tête avant de venir se blottir contre moi, je serrais mes bras contre son petit corps avant de mettre mon nez sur sa tête. On avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Edward depuis la semaine dernière, ça ne semblait pas le déranger mais je savais qu'avec Carlie, on s'était déjà attachées à lui. Après ça, je réussis à l'emmener au jardin d'enfant, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup mais elle m'avait adressé un petit sourire avant de partir avec l'animatrice. Ensuite je me dépêchais de partir pour l'université, tout le monde m'attendait devant le bâtiment principal, il nous restait 15 min avant le premier cours. A peine arrivée à côté d'eux, je m'écroulais en larme dans les bras d'Alice et Rose, cette nouvelle étape dans notre vie m'avait plus touché que je ne le pensais et j'avais du mal à le supporter. Je sentais que quelqu'un d'autre me prenait dans ses bras et je m'agrippais un peu plus lorsque je compris que j'étais dans les bras d'Edward. J'essayais de leur expliquer tant bien que mal le problème et ils tentèrent tous à leur manière de m'aider mais j'étais juste incapable de me calmer. Alors Edward me serra un peu plus fort puis il commença à faire des mouvements de va et vient dans mon dos avec sa main, il faisait exactement ce que je faisais à Carlie pour la calmer. Et après 10 min, je réussis enfin à m'apaiser et c'est légèrement gênée que je les remerciais tous les cinq pour leur aide. Je passais toute la journée à regarder ma montre en espérant voir l'heure aller plus vite et c'est en tirant Edward par le bras, que je me dirigeais enfin vers le jardin d'enfant.

J'attendais maintenant que la grille s'ouvre, je commençais à taper du pied de nervosité, Edward me prit la main et je réussis à me calmer. Lorsque je la vis arriver avec son pouce dans la pouce, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux et c'est ainsi que j'allais les retrouver elle et son animatrice.

- Madame Swan. Bonjour, vous avez une fille remarquable, elle est maligne et c'est un vrai plaisir de parler avec elle.

- Mademoiselle, s'il vous plait. Je vous remercie. J'espère que tout s'est bien passé? Demandais-je en prenant mon ange dans les bras.

Celle-ci blottit sa tête dans mon cou et j'entendis presque un soupire bienheureux sortir de sa bouche.

- Oui, ce matin, elle ne voulait pas jouer ou parler mais cette après midi lorsque je lui aies dit l'heure qu'il était, elle est devenue plus joyeuse et c'est avec un immense plaisir qu'elle a joué avec tout le monde. Je vous retrouve demain après midi. Bonne fin de journée à vous.

- Merci à vous aussi. Carlie? Est-ce que tu as vu qui est venu avec moi? Lui demandais-je sachant qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore dit bonjour.

- Monsieur Edward. Tu es venu.

Elle tendit les bras vers lui et c'est sans hésitation que celui-ci la pris contre lui, ils étaient vraiment faits pour s'entendre tous les deux. On s'arrêta pour acheter des glaces et c'est comme au ralentit qu'on rentra tous, Carlie s'était endormie dans les bras d'Edward donc on s'était mis à parler plus doucement tous les deux. La semaine se passa selon le même schéma, Edward avait prit l'habitude de venir avec moi la chercher et après on allait tous manger une glace. Les matins étaient devenus moins fatiguant car Carlie s'était habituée au jardin d'enfant et elle commençait même à se faire quelques amis.

Nous étions de nouveau lundi et Carlie venait de passer la journée au centre, elle avait décidé de mettre une robe bleue ciel aujourd'hui ainsi que des petites chaussures en toile. En partant ce matin, elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter combien elle était pressée de montrer à Edward comment elle était jolie. Après cinq minutes à voir tous les enfants sortir sauf Carlie, je commençais à m'inquiéter alors j'allais voir la jeune fille qui s'était occupée de Carlie aujourd'hui.

- Excusez-moi Mademoiselle. Je suis Bella Swan la mère de Carlie et je voulais savoir si elle allait bientôt sortir. Demandais-je sentant déjà au fond de moi que quelque chose clochait.

- Je ne veux pas vous contrarier Mademoiselle mais vu votre âge ça m'étonnerait fortement que vous soyez la mère de Carlie et puis celle-ci est venue la chercher plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Elle voulait lui faire la surprise. Déclara-t-elle comme si ce qu'elle avait fait était géniale.

Je me rapprochais d'elle et je sentis Edward me retenir par le bras, il avait raison car j'étais à deux doigts de me la faire.

- Je suis sa mère pauvre idiote. Je suis sur que vous avez remarqué un comportement bizarre chez Carlie avant que celle-ci parte avec sa « mère ». Je dirais vu votre tête que vous saviez très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Si ma fille perd un seul cheveux par votre faute, je vous jure que je vous traquerais et je vous écraserais comme l'insignifiante chose que vous êtes.

Sans attendre de réponse, je me détournais d'elle, Edward était sur mes talons, il commençait déjà à appeler sa famille, il était aussi inquiet que moi sauf que lui ne savait pas encore à qui il avait affaire. Je composais le numéro de la seule personne capable de m'aider à la retrouver maintenant.

- CHARLIE! Dis-je me laissant envahir par la peur. ELLE LA PRISE! Elle a ma fille. Tu dois m'aider à les retrouver.

* * *

**Merci de bien vouloir laisser un message si vous avez aimé ou non:)**

**Des réponses dans le dernier chap! BYE  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde.**

**Alors tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard. J'avais dit que ce serait plus rapide mais je n'ai pas eu le temps.**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, j'ai eu du mal et j'espère que c'est en crédible ce que j'ai écrit.**

**Je remercie pour Melody (mieux vaut tard que jms) pr sa review. Il m'a fallut du courage pr me mettre des coups de pied aux fesses mais j'y ss arrivée. A bientot.**

**Alicia, j'aurai bien répondu à toutes tes questions plus tot, mais tu n'as pas de compte donc j'espère que ce chapitre t'éclairera et te plaira. Merci pr ton message qui m'a fait plaisir.**

**Onja voici le dénouement. Dis moi si ca te convient, si cela reste crédible ou non. Merci en tout cas pr ta review.**

**Macha, ravie de voir que tes virevoltements t'ont amené jusqu'à ma fic. La suite a ete longue à venir mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira qd même. Bye**

* * *

POV Bella:

Je tournais en rond voilà à quoi j'en étais réduite. Charlie était je ne sais où à faire son boulot de flic, il m'avait assuré qu'il me tiendrait au courant et je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui et pourtant j'étais en train de me ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang. Edward m'avait ramené à l'appartement après avoir expliqué la situation à Charlie, enfin il m'avait plutôt forcé à bouger du trottoir, m'assurant que tout allait s'arranger. J'étais sur d'une chose ma vie ne pourrait jamais s'arranger, j'avais fait un choix à l'époque et j'étais persuadée à ce moment là d'avoir fait le meilleur cependant aujourd'hui je n'en étais plus si sur. Ma petite sœur pouvait être n'importe où avec son monstre de mère, je n'avais pas réussi à la protéger alors que je m'étais promis de le faire coûte que coûte. Emmett et Rosalie venaient d'arriver, je les entendais discuter dans le salon, ils essayaient d'être discret mais je percevais des brides de leurs messes basses et chacun de leurs mots me renvoyaient à mon incapacité à être une bonne mère. J'entendis une fois de plus la porte claquer et je me demandais vaguement qui ça pouvait être.

Un moment plus tard, Rosalie entra dans la cuisine, elle me fixa, en essayant de me transmettre je ne sais quel message, elle me fit un léger sourire avant de me donner une légère pression sur le bras. Je n'avais pas envie de faire semblant que tout irait bien, je savais très bien de quoi ma mère était capable pour se faire obéir et j'avais toujours cherché à protéger Carlie. Et maintenant, elle était bloquée avec elle et qui sait ce que notre mère allait lui dire ou lui faire.

- Bella? Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose pour diner?

Je regardais Rosalie comme si elle venait d'une autre planète, j'étais à deux doigts de partir en courant pour vomir alors je n'allais surtout pas me remplir le ventre de nourriture. Je me détournais d'elle sans lui répondre, je posais mon verre d'eau dans le l'évier et je vérifiais encore une fois que mon téléphone fonctionnait bien. J'allais m'installer sur le canapé alors qu'elle se mettait dans le fauteuil à côté de moi, je sentais son regard se poser sur moi de temps en temps mais je ne cherchais pas à la rassurer. Après un moment, elle alluma la télévision et je laissais mon regard se fixer sur les images qui défilaient, je n'avais pas vraiment conscience de ce que je regardais. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée dans cette position, mais à un moment je sentis le canapé s'affaisser un peu plus, et je sentis deux bras frêles m'entourer ainsi qu'une tête qui se posait contre mon épaule.

- Ils vont la retrouver et tout ira bien. Tu te souviens du premier film qu'on a regardé chez toi? Ici, c'est un peu pareil, les gentils vont gagner et les méchants iront en prison. Dit elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Alice avait toujours eu une façon bien à elle, de penser et sans m'en apercevoir j'aimais l'avoir à côté de moi. Je lui fis un petit sourire et je lui embrassais le haut de la tête.

- Alice, c'était un navet. Je te rappelle qu'on a rigolé pendant ¼ d'heure tellement il était nul, on a même cherché plus nul mais on a pas encore trouvé.

- D'ailleurs je ne m'avoue pas vaincue. Je trouverai le nouveau roi du navet, et on sera obligées de le regarder en entier, toutes les quatre.

J'hochais la tête sans lui répondre, je reportais encore une fois mon attention sur la télévision et elle ne chercha plus à me changer les idées, ce dont je lui étais reconnaissante. Elle alla discuter dans la cuisine avec Rosalie et je me sentis d'un coup oppressée, j'avais du mal à respirer et je sentais mon pouls s'emballer. Je me levais difficilement, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, puis je réussis enfin à sortir de cet appartement. A peine dehors, je marchais un peu plus rapidement, sans vraiment savoir où je devais aller, je sentais mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche mais en voyant le numéro d'Alice s'afficher, je le rangeais sans répondre.

Finalement, je m'installais sur un banc près du parc où on avait l'habitude d'aller avec Carlie, je ne l'avais jamais vu autant rigoler et sourire qu'ici. Elle aimait se chamailler avec Emmett, et je voyais bien que ça lui plaisait à lui aussi de retourner en enfance, ensuite elle s'installait à côté de moi pour se reposer, il lui arrivait même ces derniers temps, de se mettre sur les genoux d'Edward. Au souvenir de son nom, je me rendis compte qu'il n'était plus dans l'appartement lorsque j'en étais sortie et Emmett et Jasper n'étaient jamais apparus. Je baissais la tête et je me mis à fixer mes mains, inconsciemment, je les triturais dans tous les sens, une large main vint se poser sur les miennes. Sa seule main réussit à stopper mes tremblements et à m'apaiser d'une certaine façon, je relevais les yeux pour me plonger dans les siens. Le vert s'étirait un peu vers le doré et j'aimais le caractère que ça leur donnait, je ne lui avais jamais avoué que c'était ce regard qui avait fait palpiter mon cœur en premier. Il posa son bras sur mes épaules, il me laissa le choix de venir dans ses bras ou non, et sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je me glissais contre lui. Sans vraiment y prêter attention, je sentis mes premières larmes couler, je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter et le plus naturellement, Edward posa son pouce sur mes joues et ils les essuya.

- Je peux te poser une question?

J'hochais la tête, je savais que je lui devais quelques explications et j'étais prête à lui répondre.

- Pourquoi as-tu obtenu la garde de ta sœur?

Même si je m'attendais à ce qu'il me pose cette question, je sentis un pincement au cœur, tout avait tellement été chaotique avant que je réussisse à m'éloigner de cette mère qui ne voulait pas de moi.

- C'est simple en fait. Je ne sais pas qui est mon père, ni celui de Carlie, et ça ne m'a jamais dérangé de ne pas savoir. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je l'imaginais comme un héro qui sauvait le monde et qui plus tard viendrait me sauver mais j'ai appris à faire la différence entre mes rêves et la réalité. J'ai vécu 13 ans toute seule avec ma mère, elle ne m'aimait pas ou en tout cas elle me rendait responsable de tous ses malheurs, j'ai appris à faire avec. Elle était très douée pour rabaisser les gens et pour leur faire du mal, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me roulais en boule dans mon placard en espérant que ça s'arrête. Bien sur mon vœu n'a pas été exaucé et c'est même devenu pire, elle a commencé à boire de plus en plus, elle restait enfermée sur son passé et j'étais devenue l'ennemie à éliminer.

Je m'arrêtais un instant dans mon récit pour reprendre mon calme. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Edward, pour voir qu'il me regardait fixement, ses traits ne reflétaient pas d'émotions particulières, mais je voyais ses mains se crisper frénétiquement sur ses genoux et son regard exprimait une telle haine, qu'un frisson me parcourut l'échine.

- Puis un jour, elle est revenue à la maison radieuse, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Elle est même venue vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras et je me souviens qu'elles nous avaient fait tournées en rond et qu'elle avait même rigolé. J'ai appris quelques semaines plus tard, qu'elle était enceinte et elle pensait que c'était sa chance pour changer sa vie. Enfin bref, elle avait des efforts pendant sa grossesse, elle ne se préoccupait plus de moi et j'en étais heureuse. Elle passait son temps à se caresser le ventre ou à lui parler, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état et j'en étais même venue à espérer qu'elle reste comme ça pour toujours. Cependant j'avais 13 ans à l'époque et je savais qu'elle ne m'aimerait jamais et j'avais déjà le pressentiment qu'elle n'aimerait pas son nouvel enfant non plus. Lorsque Carlie est née, notre vie a été un conte de fée pendant trois mois puis son amie la bouteille est revenue et le cercle vicieux a recommencé.

Il lia ses mains aux miennes pour me donner la force de continuer mais j'étais épuisée, épuisée de devoir me battre contre la personne qui aurait du m'aimer et me protéger contre tout, épuisée de devoir sourire alors que je n'avais qu'une seule envie, celle de me terrer dans un trou. Cependant, une fois de plus, je fermais brièvement les yeux puis avec une grande inspiration, j'entamais la fin de mon récit.

- Elle criait dès que Carlie se mettait à pleurer, elle fermait même la porte pour ne plus l'entendre ou parfois elle mettait juste le son de la télévision plus fort, comme ça elle pouvait faire semblant qu'il ne se passait rien dans sa maison. A partir de là, je me suis occupée d'elle et j'ai tout fait pour ignorer la présence de notre mère, même si je sentais toujours son ombre derrière moi. Lorsque j'ai eu 18 ans, je me suis renseignée pour pouvoir m'émanciper et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Charlie. Il nous a aidé à nous en sortir, j'ai tout fait pour prouver que Carlie devait vivre avec moi et non avec Renée. Preuve après preuve, j'ai pu prouvé ma crédibilité et aujourd'hui, je me dis que le juge a vraiment été compréhensif. Je pense aussi que la présence de Charlie au début a fait pencher la balance en ma faveur et il y a aussi le fait que le jour de l'audience, j'avais la lèvre fendue et un œil au beurre noir. En un sens, Renée m'a fait une faveur ce jour là en me frappant, elle nous a permis de tout quitter. Donc voilà je m'occupe de Carlie et ma vie me convient sauf qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai pas été capable de m'occuper de la seule personne qui compte pour moi.

Il accentua sa pression autour de mes doigts et je lui étais reconnaissant de ne pas me sortir le baratin habituel, comme quoi maintenant tout irait bien. Il m'aida à me relever et on commença à se diriger vers l'appartement.

- Bella, je pense que tu es une jeune femme extraordinaire et je ne dis pas ça parce que tu m'as raconté ton histoire, je le pense vraiment. Tu es présente pour ta fille car c'est ta fille, je peux te l'assurer, elle te regarde avec tellement d'amour et d'admiration. Quoiqu'il arrive, tu es là pour elle et elle le sait. Je peux juste te promettre que lorsqu'on l'aura retrouvé, elle ne t'en voudrait ou ne te blâmera pas car pour elle, tu es la personne la plus importante et elle sait que tu l'aimes.

Je le remerciais, j'avais les larmes aux yeux, personne ne m'avait jamais dit si ce que je faisais, était bien ou non et j'étais heureuse que ce soit Edward qui me rassure. On arriva rapidement à l'appartement, tout le monde était dans le salon, on s'installa avec eux puis on recommença à attendre. Une nouvelle heure passa et finalement me téléphone se mit à vibrer, je me précipitais dessus et je découvris avec soulagement le nom de Charlie.

- Dis moi, qu'elle est avec toi? Elle va bien? Est-ce que tu veux bien me la passer? Débitais-je comme une hystérique.

- Bella, calme toi ma chérie. Elle va bien mais elle se repose en ce moment, elle s'est endormie sur la banquette arrière de la voiture et on sera là d'ici ¼ d'heure, donc ne t'inquiète plus.

- Est-ce que tu l'as arrêté? Elle ne nous embêtera plus maintenant?

Un long silence suivit mes questions, et je me demandais ce qui pouvait gêner Charlie à cet instant, il n'y avait rien de compliqué à me répondre qu'elle irait en prison pour un long moment.

- Charlie?

- Oui, je suis là. En fait c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. On arrive bientôt et je te promet de tout t'expliquer.

Sans plus de discussion, il raccrocha et je me retrouvais encore une fois, complètement perdue jusqu'à ce qu'un poids me tombe sur les épaules et me crie dans les oreilles.

- Alice, je vais être bientôt sourde donc s'il te plait, calme toi.

- Non, je suis heureuse et lorsque je le suis, tout le monde doit être au courant. Déclara-t-elle en sautillant jusqu'à Jasper, qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

Je me mis moi aussi à sourire et je me laissais aller dans l'étreinte d'Edward alors qu'il tentait encore une fois de m'apaiser. Il s'assis sur un des fauteuils et je me glissais sur ses genoux pour me reposer contre son torse, j'étais bien mais je savais que j'irai encore mieux lorsque Carlie sera de retour. La sonnette de la porte me fit sursauter et c'est comme une flèche que j'allais ouvrir, Charlie m'intima de me taire mais il me tendit quand même mon bébé. Je l'a pris délicatement et après lui avoir embrassé le front, je m'installais avec elle dans sa chambre.

- Maman?

Sa petite voix fluette m'appela et rien que ça, me fit monter les larmes aux yeux, ce simple mot m'avait manqué.

- Oui, mon cœur?

- Tu restes avec moi? Demanda-t-elle en se mettant un peu plus sous sa couette.

- Oui, pour toujours.

Je lui caressais délicatement les cheveux, j'avais envie de rester à cette place mais Charlie m'appela du salon et après l'avoir embrassé, je fermais sa porte puis j'allais retrouver tout le monde. J'eus un temps d'arrêt en rentrant dans la salon, il n'y avait plus six personnes mais sept maintenant. Je fixais Charlie du regard, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer, il s'était placé devant elle, de sorte que je ne puisse pas lui sauter dessus. L'envie me démangeait mais je me retins et à la place, j'attendais des explications venant de Charlie.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien t'assoir. J'ai quelque chose à te dire et je pense qu'il vaudrait que tu sois assise pour pouvoir l'entendre.

Edward vint se mettre à côté de moi et je me laissais guider jusqu'au canapé, chacun s'installa comme il pouvait mais je voyais bien que d'un côté il y avait Charlie et Renée et nous de l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? Tu ne pouvais pas juste la tuer comme ça, on aurait pu être enfin tranquille. Crachais-je en ne regardant que Charlie.

- Je sais que tu es en colère mais elle a assez payé pour ses erreurs passées, tu ne penses pas?

- Qui es tu pour savoir si elle a assez payé ou non? Tu ne sais rien, tu ne la connais pas comme moi, je la connais et je te jure qu'elle ne paiera jamais assez.

- C'est la où tu te trompes Bella, il me connait mieux que quiconque. Déclara Renée avec la voix d'une femme usée par le temps et par l'alcool surtout.

Je me crispais sur le canapé, je sentais la main d'Edward se glisser contre mon dos, je lui jetais un rapide coup d'œil.

- Je ne pense pas t'avoir adressée la parole alors ne te permet surtout pas de me dire ce que je dois penser ou non, chez moi. Je te connais Renée, j'ai vécu 18 ans avec toi et je sais de quoi tu es capable et rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Mais je vous en prie racontez moi votre histoire, je sens que je vais passionnée.

- Bella, tu dois savoir que je n'étais au courant de rien avant tes 10 ans puis lorsque je l'ai appris, il était trop tard et à partir de là, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour arranger les choses.

- En termes plus clair ca donne quoi? Demandais-je curieuse de savoir où il voulait en venir.

- Je suis votre père…Avant de nous mettre dehors, laisse moi m'expliquer, s'il te plait.

J'hochais simplement la tête en signe d'assentissement, je n'avais plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit, j'étais tétanisée et je savais déjà que cette histoire allait faire des dégâts.

- J'ai connu ta mère très jeune, elle était pleines de rêves alors que moi j'étais un petit bleu dans la police. Je faisais des horaires de fou et mes seuls moments de répits se passaient avec ta mère, c'était comme notre monde à nous. Un jour elle a juste disparu, j'ai tenté de faire des recherches pour la retrouver mais juste appris par ces amis de la faculté, qu'elle avait rencontré un homme et qu'elle l'avait sans doute suivi. Des années se sont écoulées avant que je ne la revoie, on ne se voyait que rarement mais ça m'allait quand même alors lorsque j'ai finalement appris qu'elle avait une fille, j'étais sidéré et encore plus lorsqu'un soir je découvris que tu étais ma fille.

Il prit la main de Renée dans la sienne et après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil, qui me donna envie de vomir, il continua son récit.

- J'ai tout de suite voulu faire parti de ta vie, mais les choses étaient compliquées entre vous deux alors je n'ai pas voulu m'interposer. On se voyait en cachette et quelques années plus tard, Carlie est née, j'étais le plus heureux des pères et je le suis encore aujourd'hui. Renée me disait que tu devenais jalouse et que les choses étaient horribles entre vous deux, depuis sa naissance alors je suis restée dans l'ombre encore une fois. Renée me suppliait à chaque fois de faire ça pour elle et même si je n'étais pas présent pour vous, je vous protégeais en secret. Et lorsque tu as demandé à vous faire émanciper, tu ne sais pas à quel point ça à détruit ta mère. Elle m'a supplié de t'aider, en disant que ça arrangerai les choses entre vous deux et encore une fois, j'ai obéit mais je sais aujourd'hui que j'ai eu tord. Carlie méritait de connaître sa vraie mère et Renée aurai du se battre pour elle.

Je n'en revenais pas, c'était le monde à l'envers, j'étais partagée entre le dégoût et la haine, il m'avait aidé à m'en sortir et aujourd'hui il m'avouait qu'il ne l'avait fait que pour Renée. Je fus prise d'un rire incontrôlable, les choses ne pouvaient pas pires et plus horribles et pourtant tout cela était tellement grotesque que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu es resté dans l'ombre pendant 10 ans pour faire plaisir à Renée? Que tout ce que tu as fait, tu l'as fait pour elle? Et que finalement elle était une bonne mère et que c'est moi qui est tout exagéré? C'est tellement risible, vous êtes ridicules tous les deux. Tout d'abord, Charlie, ce que tu as fait, tu ne l'as fait que pour toi, si vraiment tu avais voulu nous connaître, tu te serais imposé et enfin Renée, la seule chose que tu mérites de connaître c'est la prison.

- Bella, ta mère ne vous ferait jamais le moindre mal. Depuis le temps que je la connais, je suis prêt à en mettre ma main au feu. Déclara-t-il.

Je n'avais plus en face de moi, le héro de mon adolescence était un homme rempli d'illusion sur la femme qu'il aime, un homme rongé par des chimères. Si il ne venait pas de me briser le cœur, j'aurai pu avoir de la peine pour lui cependant j'en étais arrivée à un point où je voulais juste les voir disparaître.

- Je pense qu'il est temps que vous sortiez d'ici. Je ne voudrais pas que Carlie vous trouve ici à son retour, donc dehors.

Mes nerfs commençaient à me lâcher et je remerciais silencieusement Edward qui l'avait senti et qui s'était levé pour les obliger à se bouger.

- C'est notre fille et nous avons tous les droits de la voir.

- Non, vous avez perdu ce droit, le jour où Renée a levé la main sur elle. Aujourd'hui elle est heureuse et moi aussi contre tout attente donc maintenant vous allez sortir d'ici.

- Bella, je suis sur que tu ne veux pas retourner devant le juge, nous pouvons prendre un bon avocat et nous obtiendrons droit de cause alors s'il te plait, on peut s'arranger. Déclara Charlie.

Je me figeais, une douleur intense venait compresser ma poitrine et c'est folle furieuse que je me mis en face de lui.

- Tu veux jouer à ce jeu? Alors laisse moi t'expliquer un truc, j'ai des radios, j'ai des photos, j'ai des témoignages qui prouvent l'état dans lequel Renée pouvait se mettre. J'ai des reçus d'hospitalisations qui prouvent le nombre d'aller et retour qu'elle a fait après avoir trop bu. J'allais oublier, le juge m'a remis un document qui certifie que je suis sa mère et qu'aucun autre procès ne pourra le changer. J'avais peut être omis de te le dire à l'époque, ca me paraissait tellement secondaire mais il faut croire qu'elle avait senti les choses venir. Déclarais-je, fière de moi pour la première fois.

J'étais finalement capable de prendre soin de ma famille et c'était quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais oublier.

- Vous avez quelque chose d'autre à demander?

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux sans voix, et je voyais Charlie qui serrait les poings, cela prouvait qu'il avait encore un sursaut de fierté, il ne s'abaisserait pas à me frapper.

- Avant que vous ne disparaissiez complètement de nos vies j'aimerai savoir une seule chose. Lorsque je t'ai appelé pour te dire que Carlie avait disparu, tu le savais déjà n'est-ce pas? Demandais-je d'une voix ferme.

Il hocha simplement la tête, sans me regarder, je pouvais voir qu'un conflit était en train de se créer en lui mais j'étais trop dégoutée pour m'en soucier. Comment un homme qui m'avait vu avec des bleus sur tout le corps, pouvait encore croire à la bonté de cette femme? C'était incompréhensible pour moi et je n'étais pas prête de lui pardonner. Il avait lui aussi fait trop de mal, il aurait pu aider Carlie avant mais le lâche qu'il était n'avait rien fait, il était exactement comme sa mère et cela lui faisait mal.

Il sortit rapidement sans se retourner et Renée s'en alla aussi sans un mot de plus. A peine la porte claquée, je m'écroulais sur le tapis, je tremblais sans pouvoir m'arrêter, j'hoquetais de douleur, je sentis des bras m'entourer et je me laissais aller. Après un moment sans bouger, je sentis qu'on me soulevait et finalement quelqu'un me posa sur mon lit. J'aperçus son regard vert qui me fixait avec angoisse et après lui avoir adressé un léger sourire, je me roulais en boule contre lui. Je m'assoupis en quelques instants, oubliant enfin l'horreur de cette journée.

Une petite main douce et froide me réveilla en me caressant le nez, j'ouvris difficilement un œil puis l'autre et c'est avec un énorme sourire que je tombais nez à nez avec ma princesse. Je l'attrapais rapidement pour lui faire un énorme câlin, et l'entendre rire me soulagea d'un poids énorme. Elle restait toujours ma fille et rien ne pourrait jamais me faire regretter mon choix.

- Debout maman, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner et on a fait pleins de gâteaux.

J'allais lui demander avec qui elle avait fait la cuisine lorsque je percuta Alice dans le couloir.

- Tu es enfin réveillée, je me suis dévouée pour le faire mais il faut croire que ce petit pain est plus rapide que moi.

Carlie lui adressa un sourire éblouissant alors qu'Alice se penchait pour lui pincer les joues, ensuite elle m'obligea à m'installer sur le canapé dans le salon. Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper étaient déjà là, ils m'adressèrent un petit signe de compassion chacun à leur façon. Je fus encore plus heureuse de voir qu'Edward non plus n'était pas parti, il s'installa à côté de moi et c'est tout naturellement que je me rapprochais de lui, sa chaleur m'envahit en quelques instants. Je pris Carlie sur mes genoux et on commença à déguster les gâteaux.

- Alors tu le trouves bon mon gâteau? Emmett a mis un ingrédient secret, tu dois deviner ce que s'est?

- Je dirais du ketchup pour celui là?

- Oui, et tu dois faire pareil pour les autres, si tu réussis alors tu auras le droit à une autre surprise. Déclara-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

Elle était heureuse de ce nouveau jeu ainsi qu'Emmett bien sur, à eux deux ils avaient 10 ans d'âge mental. J'hochais la tête puis j'enfouissais mon nez dans ses cheveux, je respirais à plein poumon leur odeur, j'allais mettre du temps avant d'être tout à fait sereine. Les discussions reprirent doucement enfin les chamailleries plutôt, ils étaient en train de décider la date du début de l'esclavage de Rosalie et d'Emmett.

- Maman? Elle ne reviendra plus Renée et le monsieur d'hier soir? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Non, ma puce, ils ne reviendront pas. Pourquoi tu voudrais les revoir?

Je m'étais tendue inconsciemment en attendant sa réponse et je percevais que chacun dans la pièce retenait son souffle. Cependant elle secoua frénétiquement la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Non, je veux rester avec toi. C'est toi ma maman depuis toujours et puis j'adore notre nouvelle vie, on s'amuse beaucoup et même que Caroll, elle n'est plus malade depuis qu'on est là.

- Alors ne t'inquiètes pas. On restera là aussi longtemps qu'on pourra.

Elle hocha encore une fois la tête puis elle alla s'installer sur les genoux d'Emmett, elle paraissait avoir déjà oublié tout ce qui s'était produit la veille et je n'avais pas envie de ressasser ça.

- Est-ce que tu accepterais de diner avec moi la semaine prochaine? Chuchota Edward.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Carlie qui s'amusait à sauter sur les genoux d'Emmett puis je me retournais vers Edward, qui attendait patiemment ma réponse.

- Et Carlie?

- Ils sont quatre à vouloir s'occuper d'elle, alors ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense que tu trouveras une solution.

- Alors c'est d'accord, on pourrait même se faire un ciné?

- Ca marche. Déclara-t-il avec son sourire en coin.

Je m'adossais contre le canapé, j'étais collée à lui mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger alors je posais ma tête contre son épaule et je me laissais entrainer par toute cette animation.

* * *

**vous avez aimé ou non? Donnez moi vos avis.**

**Bisous à toutes celles qui passent par là.  
**


End file.
